Buster Brown
Buster Brown was a popular comic strip created in 1902 by Richard Felton Outcault. The series was well-known for its association with the Brown Shoe Company. The name "Buster" is believed to have derived from comedian Buster Keaton, than a child vaudeville performer. The character, a mischievous lad from the upperclass, was based on a boy, Granville Hamilton Flesher, living in Outcault's neighborhood. Buster's physical appearance was largely based on Flesher's. The series followed the adventures of Buster, his girlfriend Mary Jane, and Buster's pit bull Tige. Buster Brown made his way to film as early as 1904, when Thomas Edison utilized the character for a series of early experimental films. From 1925 to 1929, the Stern Bros. produced a series of two-reel Buster Brown comedies for Universal Pictures. The series notoriously rivaled Our Gang. Ironically, playing the role of "Tige" in these shorts was future Our Gang star Pete the Pup. Pete was required to have a ring drawn around one of his eyes in order to resemble Outcault's version of "Tige". Pete was later replaced by a different dog after he joined the Our Gang series. Yet another connection to Our Gang was that Gus Meins, who would later direct several of the sound Our Gang shorts directed the majority of the Buster Brown shorts. Later on in the Buster Brown series, Sam Newfield would take over the role of director. Playing the lead role was child actor Arthur Trimble. Playing "Mary Jane" was Doreen Turner. She was later replaced by Lois Hardwick. Among the other kids to appear in the series were Hannah Washington, also known for her role as "Oatmeal" in The McDougall Alley Kids, and (according to some sources) Bobby Newman, also known for his role as "Tiny Tim" in the same series. Several of the shorts were released in edited forms alongside Our Gang silents in the television series Mischief Makers. Cast * Buster Brown - Arthur Trimble * Mary Jane - Doreen Turner (1925-1928), Lois Hardwick (1928-1929) * Tige - Pete the Pup (1925-1927), Unknown (1927-1929) * Buster's rival - Bobby Newman (undetermined) * Little kid in latter day shorts - Hannah Washington Filmography * Educating Buster - September 23, 1925 * Buster Be Good - October 28, 1925 * Oh! Buster! - November 25, 1925 * Buster's Nightmare - December 23, 1925 * Buster's Bust-Up - January 13, 1926 * Buster's Nose Dive - February 24, 1926 * Buster's Hunting Party - March 17, 1926 * Buster's Skyrocket - April 14, 1926 * Buster's Mix-Up - May 12, 1926 * Buster's Heart Beat - June 9, 1926 * Buster's Orphan Party - July 21, 1926 * Buster Helps Dad - August 18, 1926 * Buster's Girl Friend - September 15, 1926 * Buster, Watch Tige - October 3, 1926 * Buster's Narrow Escape - November 1, 1926 * Buster's Prize Winner - December 6, 1926 * Buster's Picnic - January 3, 1927 * Buster's Sleigh Ride - February 7, 1927 * Buster's Dark Mystery - March 7, 1927 * Look Out Buster - April 4, 1927 * Buster Don't Forget - May 2, 1927 * Buster's Frame Up - June 6, 1927 * Buster's Initiation - July 4, 1927 * Buster's Handicap - August 1, 1927 * Buster, Come On! - September 14, 1927 * Buster's Home Life - October 12, 1927 * Buster, What's Next? -November 16, 1927 * Run Buster! - December 14, 1927 * Buster's Big Chance - January 11, 1928 * Buster Steps Out - February 8, 1928 * Buster Shows Off - March 14, 1928 * That's That - April 11, 1928 * Buster's Whippet Race - May 23, 1928 * Buster Minds the Baby - June 27, 1928 * Good Scout Buster - July 25, 1928 * Busting Buster - August 15, 1928 * Halfback Buster - September 19, 1928 * Buster's Trimps Up - October 17, 1928 * Teacher's Pest - November 14, 1928 * Watch the Birdie - December 12, 1928 * Out at Home - January 9, 1929 * Have Patience - February 6, 1929 * Knockout Buster - March 6, 1929 (later appeared on Mischief Makers as Summer Daze) * Tige's Girlfriend - April 3, 1929 * Magic - May 1, 1929 * Delivering the Goods - May 29, 1929 * Buster's Spooks - June 26, 1929 * Buster's Choice - June 26, 1929 * Getting Buster's Goat - July 24, 1929 * Stop Barking - August 21, 1929 Category:Our Gang-Related Series